Encrucijada
by Acoatl
Summary: One-shot Narusaku, Naruto y sasuke tienen un solo objetivo vengarse , sera el amor de sakura un obstaculo AU


Hola, Este vendria siendO mi primer fic, es un one-shot corto y con final abierto, me he estado pensando si deberia hacerlo un fic con muchos capitlos, como me lo han sugerido, per la verdad nunca considere eso para esta historia, ojala me den su opinion al respecto

**Encrucijada**

^por Acoatl^**  
**

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? , algunas veces no voltean atrás en sus vidas y se preguntan cómo llegaron a donde están, una situación tan desesperada y extrema que hacen remembranza de los acontecimientos que te llevaron a ese punto.

Ahora estoy yo aquí, mi reparación es acelerada, mis ojos quieren cerrarse para no ver lo que está a punto de pasar, lo que estoy a punto de hacer; Cada palpitación que mi corazón hace, la siento como un peso que destroza mis costillas, mis manos están empapadas en sudor y aun así siento que están congeladas, al arma que sostengo bien podría resbalarse, pero mi mano esta quieta como la de una estatua, incapaz de accionar el gatillo, incapaz de ver a esa persona a los ojos para dejarla ir sabiendo que soy yo quien hará que se valla para siempre.

-!HAAAZLOO¡

1 semana antes

-te lo digo Sasuke, entrar a ese hospital sin estar muriendo de una rara enfermedad para que te saquen las entrañas o ser alguien con los bolsillos repletos en billetes de 10,000 yenes es imposible, su seguridad más que la de un hospital es la de una base militar en plena guerra.

-¿Entonces qué?, nos quedamos aquí a esperar a que salga cubierta de 2 metros de grosor en gorilas armados.

-Al menos así tal vez saldríamos de una pieza, y podríamos conseguirlo sin que una docena de guardias nos llene de plomo.

-Ese es el problema contigo no usas la cabeza, todo tiene que ser a lo bruto y sin estrategia, al menos has pensado que los guardias de esta no pueden ser tan fáciles como los del anterior que eran unos paquetes; Al menos le has echado un vistazo, parecen mercenarios con 10 guerras por detrás, seguro que si vas te parten el cuello Naruto.

-Bueno entonces que hacemos, esta azotea esta mas helada que el trasero de una foca, no podíamos rentar un apartamento pequeño para vigilar desde ahí, ahora mismo estaría comiendo un ramen caliente, en lugar de estar aquí sentado a la intemperie.

-sabes bien que no hay dinero para eso, porque no dejas de quejarte y te vas a hacer los deberes, déjame el resto a mí.

-está bien, solo espero que esto no dure mucho Sakura-chan está preguntando por que tanto interés en su madre.

-Tsch, cuando todo esto acabe nos iremos y me despegare de esa lapa.

-No hables así de ella, no tiene la culpa de quien es su madre, además se supone que estas saliendo con ella.

-Solo es mera conveniencia, cuando tsunade pague por lo que nos hizo ya no la necesitaremos.

-Ah sí… lo que nos hizo… y todo acabara.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hace 12 años mí familia y la de mi amigo fueron asesinadas por un grupo de investigación farmacéutica, nuestros padres eran periodistas y descubrieron sus nexos con la yakuza, el tráfico de órganos y drogas, la noche que los mataron estábamos ambos ahí, nuestras familias se habían reunido como solían hacerlo, eran todos amigos, teníamos 4 años, nosotros nos salvamos gracias a Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke que provoco un incendio, logramos escapar y todos nos dieron por muertos, pero vivimos para ver un nuevo día y para ver caer a los responsables de tal masacre.

Logramos descubrir a los que dieron la orden, la junta directiva de la compañía; Danzou el viejo loco quería ser primer ministro de Japón pero sus negocios sucios lo hicieron caer por su propia mano y sus rivales políticos lo destruyeron, lo matamos en su casa mientras estaba ebrio; Orochimaru, un científico que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir sus investigaciones, primero hacia de los niños que raptaban sus juguetes personales para después mandarles a sacar los órganos, le tendimos una trampa cuando esperaba a los niños raptados, pero en lugar de eso aparecimos nosotros; Madara mejor conocido como tobi en el mundo de los yakuza , era quien usaba los hospitales como centro de fabricación de drogas sintéticas, lo emboscamos en una reunión en la que esperaba a sus socios yakuza, aquella vez no fue tan fácil como las anteriores, sus matones nos pegaron tremenda paliza, pero le clave una navaja en el cuello antes de que nos mataran logramos escapar, otra vez gracias a Sasuke, el ha sido un hermano para mi incluso antes de que nuestras familias fueran asesinadas, y bueno… me gusta pensar que yo lo soy para el sobre todo después de que su hermano también muriera en el incendio.

Ya van 8 meses desde que hemos tratado de acabar con la ultima, Tsunade directora de los hospitales más grandes de Tokio, todo se complico por el asesinato de los otros tres, ella quedo libre para dirigir el consejo y aumento sus seguridad, no dejaba puntos ciegos, bueno eso era cosa de Sasuke el siempre preparaba todo antes de que fuéramos a hacer el trabajo y no había logrado encontrar ni el momento ni el lugar para asestar el golpe, y ya llevábamos 8 meses, nos vimos en la necesidad de acercarnos a ella por medio de su hija, Sakura; la primera vez que la vi quede en shock era caladita a mi madre pero su cabello era rosa como los cerezos, el verla siempre me tranquilizó un poco, sus ojos verde jade, son hermosos, a veces cuando me perdía en su mirada me preguntaba si lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien, no quería hacerle daño, pero cuando Sasuke me recordaba lo que habíamos pasado por culpa de esa mujer, dejaba de lado todo, al principio solo nos acercaríamos a ella para sacarle algo de información, pero sasuke fue más allá y la conquisto aprovechándose de que ella se prendo de él, yo no podía ver como la utilizaba, me carcomía por dentro, pero fue inevitable hacerme su amigo, asistimos a su escuela con el único propósito de acercarnos a su madre, incluso llegamos a visitar su casa, ella nos invito, comimos en la misma mesa que su tsunade, si no hubiera sido por que Sakura estaba ahí, tal vez me habría aventado sobre su madre para vengar a mis padres.

La mire lucia tan tranquila si la vieran dirían que es una persona agradable pero al saber lo que hizo…, compartir la mesa con ella fue solo tolerable por Sakura-chan, que para colmo no me prestaba nada de atención, todo era Sasuke para ella, y para el todo era una amena platica con su madre, poniendo una sonrisa falsa tras su plan de venganza , porque tenía que hacer todo con esos planes, nos involucrábamos demasiado, de solo pensar que le haríamos mismo daño que nos hicieron a otra persona , en especial si era ella, !¿Por qué?¡, !¿por qué dios?¡ !¿PORQUEEE?¡ porque me había enamorado de ella…

Al día siguiente todo siguió igual que los anteriores meses, excepto por que sasuke me dijo que se acercaba el día que ya lo tenía todo preparado y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-!Saaaskee-kuuun¡

-Sakura hola.

-adonde iremos hoy Sasuke-kun, y por favor no me digas que quieres visitar a mi madre otra vez, estoy empezando a ponerme celosa sabes, además jamás está en casa siempre terminamos los tres solos en mi casa, no podríamos hacer algo mas intimo, sin ofender Naruto.

-Por supuesto que no Sakura-chan, a veces debo ser algo molesto entre ustedes... je je – Dios no sé si odiaba mas el que la estuviéramos usando así o el que sasuke recibiera toda su atención, solo pude sonreír falsamente y ver como ella lo abrazaba.

- Te robare a sasuke-kun por esta tarde está bien -me dijo mirándome mientras me guiñaba un ojo- iremos al karaoke o al cine?

- Que tal ambos, hoy tengo toda la tarde libre.

La cara de Sakura de ilumino de felicidad al saber que pasaría la tarde sola con sasuke, no sé desde cuando he empezado a sentir rencor hacia mi hermano, pero no me gusta nada , solo quiero que esto acabe rápido.

Los vi alejarse por la calle hacia el barrio de shibuya, en una situación normal estaría peleándome por ella con sasuke e invitándola a salir todo el tiempo, pero como podía siquiera intentarlo, no sé como sasuke soportaba el estar con ella sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, o como podía soportar yo lo que le hacíamos, pero tenía que seguir, esto ya no es venganza, lo comprendí hace mucho cuando acabe con los otros tres; Es justicia, para que ya nadie vuelva a ser su víctima, para que nadie vuelva a pasar lo que nosotros pasamos por culpa de esas personas , al menos eso es lo que Sasuke siempre me decía y yo prefería seguir creyendo eso.

Mi misión hoy es vigilar la casa de Tsunade y Sakura-chan, revisar los turnos de los guardias y sus horas de descanso, cuando iban por café o se levantaban al baño, lo haríamos pronto y teníamos que asegurarnos de no fallar, con las muertes de los otros tres la seguridad y a búsqueda de los asesinos se intensificaba cada vez mas.

Esto era tremendamente aburrido, yo aquí vigilando y sasuke divirtiéndose con ella, hoy se veía particularmente hermosa, con una blusa roja de media manga que dejaba entrever su abdomen y unos jeans ajustados, lucia simple y casual pero el solo ver su cabello, me atrapaba, era lo que más me gustaba de ella, sus cabellos rosas igual que su nombre, como el cerezo me recordaba a la vida que tenía antes de toda esta locura, lo que habría dado por celebrar el hanami con mi familia una vez, celebrarlo con ella a mi lado.

-Sasuke hoy estas muy cariñoso, acaso por fin te has dado cuenta de lo afortunado que eres al estar conmigo.

Eran ellos y se pararon exactamente en mi punto de vigilancia podía escuchar lo que decían

-Estoy contento, pronto te tendré una sorpresa.

-Una sorpresa, esto se pone cada vez mejor, acaso por he despertado tus bajas pasiones y me vas a raptar.

- jaja, no, pero ya verás que te encantara.

- No puedo esperar.

Ella acerco su rostro al de él y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, igual que yo, no podía seguir viendo esto no sé ni para que me quede, mi trabajo término cuando ellos llegaron, solo me mordí el labio y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, corriendo con una lagrima escapando entre mis ojos, sentí la decepción y la culpa como nunca las había sentido, mi rabia contra mí mismo y mi rencor hacia sasuke eran cada vez más grandes, ya no sabía si podría hacerlo.

Sasuke llego a nuestro escondrijo poco después de que yo llegara.

-Qué demonios fue todo eso¡ - grite furioso , creo que era la primera vez que le gritaba con ese tono tan serio- de que sorpresa estás hablando, la estas involucrando demasiado- el solo se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que me dijo.

- Parece que alguien se quedo al espectáculo, tranquilo estas exagerando demasiado Naruto, las cosas tienen que planearse mejor, recuerda no podemos fallar.

- Pero qué diablos querías decir con eso de una sorpresa. ! Acaso se te olvido lo que vamos a hacer dentro de poco ¡ !vamos a matar a su madre¡ ¿Por qué tenias que involucrarte con ella para empezar?

- Sin eso jamás habríamos podido acercarnos tanto, ¿Acaso es que hasta ahora lo entiendes?, a que viene este sermón.

- No te sientes culpable al menos, yo… no creo poder seguir con esto.

Sasuke cambio su mirada de burlona a seria, se me acerco con pasos grande y rápido y me tomo de la playera con su puño mirándome fijamente.

-Acaso ella no se siente culpable ¡ HE¡ no debería a ella comerla la culpa por sus crímenes, pero mírala, sigue feliz con su vida como si nuestras familias no hubieran sido nada , como si mi hermano no fuera NA-DA.

- Yo soy tu hermano

- Si… lo eres, y si de verdad lo sientes así entonces haremos esto juntos, llevaremos esto hasta el final ya es tarde para retroceder y entonces solo entonces, podremos dejar esto atrás, dilo¡, hasta el final.

- Yo…

- Dilo ¡ di que los harás¡-mi mente era un chascó que debía hacer ya ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en mi hermano, mi mirada estaba en el suelo, solo quería que esto terminara-

- Yo lo… ha…re

- Así es lo harás y todo… terminara

Esa noche no pude dormir, jamás había lo había visto tan furioso, y mi culpa seguía atormentándome, solo el pensar en Sakura-chan me daba algo de paz y en nada ese mismo pensamiento me devolvía al infierno que era mi mente.

Seis días después ya todo estaba listo, era el día y mi mente estaba más templada, había evitado a Sakura-chan todo lo que pude, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentir que desfallecía por todas mis emociones mezcladas, Sasuke fue a preparar los últimos detalles, la emboscaríamos en la casa una vez que la seguridad estuviera derribada, sería fácil entrar y salir, se supone que sasuke distraerá a Sakura-chan para que no este y tarde en llegar.

-Naruto¡ -ahí estaba ella tan hermosa y sonriente como siempre y no pude evitar mirar y perderme en sus infinitos ojos, que hacia aquí, se supone que el iría por ella-

-He? Sakura-chan¡ qué haces aquí?

-Ho, decidí llegar venir yo por sasuke así tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos, y vine saludarte, has estado esquivo de mi últimamente, acaso sasuke se ha puesto celoso de ti?

- He… esto

-Nah, nah es broma jajaja, sabes antes de que ustedes llegaran no tenía muchos amigos, y mi madre siempre está en el trabajo así que siempre estaba sola –su mirada se puso nostálgica y su rostro desprendía felicidad, para mí el verla así era tan maravilloso sentí que podía comprenderla, sentí su corazón- sabes no le digas a sasuke pero cuando ustedes llegaron, me pareciste muy atractivo incluso más que sasuke. -esas palabras me golpearon como un mazo en el estomago sentí que caería por mi propio peso- ha lo siento¡ tal vez te incomode , que cosas digo, como sea no le digas a sasuke tal vez se enfade.

Solo pude responderle con un movimiento de mi cabeza y justo en ese momento llego sasuke.

-Ho así que ya estás aquí, bueno eso nos ahorrara tiempo.

- Claro por qué no nos vamos, Adiós Naruto-eso me dijo mientras se iba con el por las escaleras-

Aun no podía recuperarme solo su voz me volvió en sí, pero ya no pude despedirme solo pude hacerlo en mi mente mientras apretaba los dientes, las lagrimas surgían y quede tumbado en el suelo.

"ADIOS Sakura-chan"

El caminar por las escaleras para entrar fue todo un viacrucis sentía que mi respiración se iba y mi agitación era cada vez mayor, me detuve en la entrada principal y me asegure que nadie me viera, me puse los guantes y tome mi arma , sasuke ya debe de estar adentro y ya debió encargarse de la mitad de los guardias , de la alarma y de las cámaras, ahora solo me tocan algunos guardias y llegar al punto de encuentro donde acabaremos esto, 12 largos años pero al fin se termina hoy.

Entre rápidamente tumbando la puerta, me dirigí hacia el primer punto de vigilancia, pero... no hay nada… que significa esto se supone que aquí tendría que haber tres guardias, pero no hay nada y tampoco escucho que vengan hacia acá los demás, esto es muy raro, las luces también están cortadas, que pasa aquí?

Comencé avanzar a los demás puntos pero tampoco había nadie y la casa estaba totalmente vacía, con las luces apagadas este lugar lucia mucho más tenebroso, mis nervios me estaban volviendo loco y corrí hacia el punto de encuentro, el estudio de tsunade, ahí lo haríamos parecer un suicidio, que estaba pasando nada está saliendo según el plan, al llegar a la puerta del estudio me detuve preguntándome que encontraría en el otro lado, tome la manija y comencé a girarla con lentitud , mi respiración era cada vez más profunda y fue solo cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, a punto de abrir la puerta que escuche la voz de sasuke se estaba riendo, nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma, sonaba burlón y malicioso.

-No lo hagas por favor¡ es mi hija¡- esa era la voz de tsunade, que pasa por que ha dicho eso¡

Entre rápidamente haciendo rebotar la puerta y sosteniendo mi arma, me encontré con la escena más terrible que haya visto desde que mis padres murieron, mi cabeza dio mil vueltas tratando de negar lo que veían mis ojos.

Era sasuke estaba, ahí parado sosteniendo una pisto contra Sakura-chan que yacía inmóvil en el suelo junto a un pequeño charco de sangre, la mirada de sasuke era odio puro y su mano temblaba de emoción, que era esto porque ha pasado, porque lo hizo¡ apunte instintivamente mi arma hacia él , no podía pensar con claridad, que estaba haciendo ahí. Después el se percato de mi presencia y me miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Así que al fin llegaste a la fiesta he… Naruto

-Qué diablos pasa aquí?, ¿Por qué has hecho esto Sasuke?

-Son ustedes no es cierto los niños de aquella familia

Mi atención cambio hacia Tsunade, que yacía al otro lado de la habitación con una bala en el brazo y golpes en la cara.

-Quien pensaría que algún día mis pecados regresarían para llevarme, por favor dejen a Sakura fuera de esto, tomen mi vida y déjenla en paz.

- Crees que es tan fácil HE¡ claro que tomare tu vida, pero antes te mostrare lo que se siente perder lo que amas

-QUE DIABLOS PASA ¡ sasuke por favor dime que has hecho.

-que es lo que pasa, que al fin completare nuestra venganza eso es lo que pasa¡

- De que hablas sasuke se supone que solo acabaríamos con ella, que le hiciste a Sakura-chan

-Acaso no es obvio ellos todos ellos deben pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos, mírala su vida a seguido feliz, tiene alguien a quien llamar familia, ella tiene lo que nos quitaron igual que los otros.

-Por eso mataste a la familia de Danzou y al hermano de Madara?, ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto igual que mi hija.

-De que habla? Creí que solo los habíamos matado a ellos, Sasuke… dime que esto es mentira

- Ellos… tenían que pagar, y ahora tu terminaras el trabajo- se acerco rápidamente a mi tomo mi mano y apunto hacia Sakura-chan. Mi mano estaba inmóvil, -La deje viva sabes solo esta inconsciente ella va a mirar mientras paga lo que nos hizo.

Es gracioso ahora mismo yo podría tener paz, esto se termino.

Vi el rostro de Sakura su respiración lenta y sus ojos entreabiertos, no sé si me reconoció o si supo que fui yo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no podía mirar a esa persona a los ojos nunca más.

-!HAAAZLOO¡

Rápidamente tome el brazo de sasuke y me libere de él, apunte el arma directamente a su cabeza y baje la mirada, recordando todo los que había hecho hasta ahora.

Después de eso Salí corriendo de ahí no sin antes asegurarme de que Sakura estaría bien, Tsunade no murió ese día pero si hubo un cadáver, lo demás no lo recuerdo solo, recuerdo el sonido de las sirenas acercándose.

Pero hay una cosa que siempre recordare y eso es el color de los cerezos

Quien sabe tal vez algún vuelva a encontrar ese color, Algún día…

Fin.

Trate de hacerlo lo más Dramático y trágico posible pero creo que en algún punto de la historia los pensamientos de Naruto se comieron gran parte de la historia en fin , creo que me ha quedado bien para ser el primero, porfavor diganme si quieren saber que paso antes y despues para hacer un fic completo.


End file.
